Oneesan, you clueless dolt!
by sachiyanbi
Summary: [oneshot] Oneesan is so clueless outside of the battlefield!


Boop, Oneesan is best

 _Shy Lon'qu is best_

 _Ugggghhh I'm a hormonal son_

Goodness it was hot today. Sighing I discarded my heavy tactician jacket onto a chair. It was a rare occasion for us, we were finally able to take a week off. Everyone was thankful for that.

"Heavens...this heat is horrible..." I muttered, my hands getting sweaty. Everyone was out either to the lake or sitting in the shade of the trees. Me on the other hand, I just wanted to eat in my room and recover lost energy. I've been dragged around the barracks all morning. Lissa wanted to find the culprit who ate the piece of cake she was saving (Surprise Stahl did it). Ricken wanted me to help find a spell book of Henry's that he lost. Frederick- Naga...Frederick. That man thought it'd be good for my body to join his circuit training. I thought I could catch a break and be healed by Libra, but he had plans of his daily prayer. Needless to say, my stomach wasn't the only thing hurting this morning.

I made my way slowly to the kitchen/dining hall, occasionally ducking in the shade I found I wasn't the only one trying to get food. To my surprise Lon'qu was eating last night's meal. He sat there, lazily scooping food into his mouth.

 _Ah...even as ate he looked beautiful._ I stared at the stoic man before shaking my head of the thought.

Wanting to talk to him I cleared my throat.

"You missed out on dinner yesterday?" I asked, looking at the tall male. He seemed shocked at my sudden appearance.

"W-what are you wearing?" He stuttered out, cheeks reddening. I looked down at my attire. It was a plain shirt and shorts that I grabbed from the laundry. They weren't even mine, I was sure they belonged to one of the guy's...

"What's wrong with it?" I questioned. Lon'qu covered his face with his hand, cheeks turning redder than before. I stepped closer to the dark haired male only to have him leap out of his seat. Remembering that he isn't very fond of women, I stayed where I was.

"I'm just wearing a shirt and shorts, these aren't even mine Lon'qu." I said, lifting my arms then letting them flop to my side to emphasis how much bigger they were. He took a glance to me then back to the side.

"I know they're not yours...t-they're mine..." He muttered out, rubbing the back of his neck. I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"These are yours?" I brought the shirt up to my nose, sniffing at it. "Even though these were just washed they smell just like you..." I mumbled though he must have heard what I said, because he made some noise. Shocked that I let such a comment sneak out of my mouth, I told him I could give them back.

"No! I mean just...keep them for now." His reply came. I looked up at the dark haired male who tried his best to avoid eye contact.

"Y-yeah I'll do just that."

I glanced at the bowl on the table. Inside was a simple dish made by a simple headed man: Kellam. Although it was nothing as fancy as Maribelle would have made, the vegetable soup still made my mouth water. Almost to the point of-

"You didn't eat?" The deep voice of Lon'qu rang through my ears. I looked up, laughing off the embarrassing cry my stomach made.

"I was uh, busy this morning. I didn't get a chance to eat anything until now." I replied. Lon'qu nodded, as if saying 'Don't let me get in your way.' Seeing as our conversation came to a end, I walked over to the cupboards to obtain my food. From the corner of my eye I could see him take his seat and continue eating, although he seemed more hesitant. Believing that I interrupted his moment, I snuck out with the bowl of soup in my hands. On my way back to my room, I came across Virion who looked rather...mad?

"Oh good morning Virion." I greeted. The blue haired man crossed his arms and sighed.

"Dear, sweet, Oneesan. How you are blind even to yourself." Virion sighed again only louder.

"Is..is that suppose to be a joke?" I asked. It's true, my eyes are always closed though I've never had trouble _seeing_ per say.

"For when will you realize the effort he puts." Virion sighs once more, laughing a bit as he waved me off. I stand there confused as to what the archer wanted.

 _Efforts..the efforts of whom?_ I think to myself, walking through the entrance of my room. _Ricken? I don't think so. He's not my type, neither am I._ I continue to ponder on the archer's comments, eating the lukewarm soup in the blazing hot weather. As praised I am during battles, I don't get the same treatment out of it.


End file.
